Equation of Love
by simplyjennxD
Summary: xx::sora x kairi::xx There's only one solution to that problem, honey. -- dedicated to zestychicken2


**Author's Note: This is dedicated to zestychicken2!! Happy birthday!! I hope you had an amazing birthday with lots of amazing presents and what-not. She is an AWESOME writer, and you should go check her out!! Once again, happy birthday! **

**Disclaimer: I is not Square-Enix nor is I Ryon Lovett...why am I talking like this?!**

* * *

_e_**Q**u**A**_t_I**o**_N_ o**F** _l_**O**_v_E

* * *

Kairi brushed back her protruding crimson locks back behind her ears and went on to furiously filling up her white paper with numbers. She rapidly fumbled in her bag for her trusty calculator, Speedy (yes, she named her calculators), and swiftly pressed the buttons on her TI-84 Silver Edition calculator. Her eyes were red from lack of sleep- she was stood up until midnight studying and perfecting the laws of math. Yes, you could call her what everyone else called her- "The Math Freak". Everything she did was revolved around math. She never left anywhere without her math textbook or her calculator. Everything was related to math to her- math was her love, math was her friend, math was her _life_.

* * *

It wasn't always like this. Nope, she wasn't always the math prodigy that everyone in this school knew her to be. In fact, the only other person besides herself who knew the true Kairi, before she became obsessed with math was Sora. That was because Sora knew Kairi for about…as long as he lived? They were best friends "faeaeaeaeaeae"- for ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and…is continuation necessary?

Five years ago, Sora started to realize he had developed feelings for Kairi. Kairi, being the blunt person she was, never really did realize that he had strong emotions for her. She always thought of him as a close friend, fun to talk to, first person to go to when needing of advice. It never occurred to her that the way he stuttered back an answer when she told him he looked cute or the way he blushed a dark red hue when she hugged him in the hallways (in a friendly way!) was possibly because he was in love with her.

Sora tried to tell her many times, he really did. But every time, something prevented him from telling her. Like the time when it was just them two at the park together. It was a perfect scene to ask her out- the flowers were blooming nicely, the aroma of the air was sweet, and the wind blew gently across both their faces. He was so prepared-- but then of course, she had to go and notice all the small things in life.

"Kairi I need to tell you..."

"Look Sora! There's a little kitten that hurt his foot! Let's hurry and go help him-- hurry!"

"O…okay…by the way, Kairi…I…uh…"

"That's great! Let's go help this poor kitty to safety now…"

Something always had to happen when he finally got out of his nervous shell, and was one-hundred person ready to tell her. Eventually, someone beat it to him. His name was Riku, and he was actually the one that caused Kairi to be the person she was today- the math geek.

Riku was your average, supposedly "hottest thing alive", overrated teenager that every school had. Every girl drooled over him- including Kairi- which Sora really didn't get. What was so "hot" about him? Personally, Sora thought his long, white hair was so annoying and he wanted to just take a scissor and chop it all off. He was way too buff, which made him look like a beef cake. His eyes were a nice color, Sora had to admit, but they were so…squinty. Sora often wondered what Riku was that he wasn't.

When Riku asked Kairi out, Kairi was absolutely euphoric. She was smiles and happiness all day. Her eyes glittered in excitement, her smile seemed warmer than usual, and her laughs seemed harmonic. Sora was depressed for the time, but he was happy that she was so ecstatic. When she was happy, he couldn't help but be happy himself. It tore his heart apart to see them hugging and kissing in the halls, but he was happy for her...kind of.

Of course, happiness doesn't last forever and the fate of being the girlfriend of the most popular guy in the whole school never does turn out wonderful. Kairi was dumped three weeks afterwards, when Riku realized that she was never going to be ready to take their relationship "the the next step". Kairi came running to Sora, the person she always comes to first when she had a problem, crying her eyes out. Sora had never seen her so depressed in his life.

The next day Sora punched him smack in the face, in front of the whole school. Riku changed schools, Sora got suspension. But he didn't care all that much, since school was never his thing to start with. Sora was just glad he got to take revenge for what damage Riku had on Kairi's heart.

Blacken eyed or not, Kairi never was the same after Riku dumped her. She became a lot more self conscious, and insecure. Everyday she would ask Sora if she was ugly or fat or anything along those lines. Patiently, Sora told her that she looked fine-- no, beautiful. Kairi smiled when he told her, which made his heart thump very fast, and then killed it by replying back, "Thanks, but you're just saying that because you're my friend.". Then her limited happy smile was replaced with a small sad smile.

Then one day, Kairi just went insane. Sora thought she was healed for the time being, but apparently she was still crushed. She cried again for ages, before she declared that she would shave off all her hair and convert into a nun. Sora had to try super hard to convince her to do otherwise, because she was absolutely determined to become a nun. He advised her that she shouldn't make such important decisions so rashly, and told her to lose herself in something else. Maybe if she became obsessed with something else, she would forget about the perverted bastard's hurtful actions to her.

This scene was yet another chance that Sora had to ask her out, but failed miserably.

"Kairi…" Sora said, twitching his chocolate colored locks. She looked up at him with bloody red eyes, blowing her nose with a Kleenex tissue. She gathered all her used ones, picked it up, and threw it in the nearby trashcan. They were at Sora's house- she was eating all of his ice cream and using all of his fluffy tissues, talking about how her life would be great if she was a nun.

"Sora, it's okay. I've decided. Being a nun is just the right thing for me!" She said, before taking a few minutes to think about it. Bursting into another fit of tears, she replied, "No you're right! Not even the nuns would want to accept me."

Sora looked hopelessly at the crying girl in his bed, as he went up to her to wipe away her fallen tears. He held her face into his hands and wiped her tears away with his warm fingers. He turned cherry red when he realized that their lips were very close together…

"Kairi…" he calmly said, inches away from her face. "You're beautiful, not matter what he says. Don't let that jerk's words get to you…no matter what, know that I'm here for you…"

Kairi looked up at Sora, and her blue eyes roaming around his face. Since when did he have such a great jaw line and amazing, deep ultramarine eyes? She brushed her thoughts away, turning her face away from his hands.

"You…you're right." Kairi finally agreed. "I shouldn't care about what R-R-R--" she stuttered, still not able to say his name without crying. Sora stood up from the floor of his room, and sat next to her on the bed. She leaned her head against his shoulder, as two fresh teardrops rolled down her smooth, white face.

"I'm pathetic, aren't I?" she whispered at him, loving the way her head fit so perfectly on his shoulder.

"Nope. Not at all. At least you can express your feelings freely about the person you like, while I'm just a big coward." Sora replied flatly.

Kairi widened her eyes, as she smiled a little curious smile. "Sora! You liked a girl, and you haven't told me about her until now? Hurry and tell me!" she said, a little excited, a little curious, and a little…sad? Why was she even a little sad that he liked someone else? She was supposed to be happy for him…right? After all, she was in love with Riku…

Once again, she just brushed away her feelings and went back to the newly discovered topic.

"No…no one." Sora quickly stammered, turning a beet red color. He didn't realize that he had just told her his most deepest, darkest secret.

"Oh come one!" Kairi whined, a little disappointed. "I tell you everything, so you should too…" she argued, moving her head from his shoulder to in front of his face.

"I…I…" Sora stuttered, unsure if he was ready to tell her or not. He decided that this was finally the time to tell her- that it was now or never. "I…I…"

"That's it!" Kairi cried out loud in triumph, jumping up from the bed. She took his math textbook from his desk. "This is it!" she cried happily.

Sora's embarrassed, nervous, sweaty face was replaced by a very confused one.

"I'm in love with a…math textbook?" he asked, unsure if Kairi was still sane or not. Sheesh, maybe Riku took more damage on her that he thought he did…

"No, silly!" she giggled, lightly tapping the top of his spiky brunette hair. "This is what I'll lose myself into-- you said I needed an obsession to get over crapass, jackass R--R--R--Riku, right? So this will be what I dedicate myself to!"

"You're going to dedicate yourself into…books?" Sora tried again, immediately regretting that he told her that an obsession would help her get over Riku.

"No, no! I'm going to dedicate myself into…math! It was always an interesting topic anyways!"

* * *

_**Are you serious?**_

* * *

And so that was the story of how happy, bright Kairi that had no interest in math what-so-ever became the math prodigy she is today. Sora was sure that at first it was just a fling, a spur of the moment thing that Kairi would just give up on. But of course, Kairi had to be the stubborn person she was and totally lose herself into math. She eventually became really good at math, and now the strawberry-haired junior known to be the legend in math! She was actually a lot better in math than most of the college students nearby her high school. In fact, her math skills were sometimes even greater than her teachers. All the math teachers in her school knew Kairi for her talented math skills...for the better or for the worse? Obviously the worse!

A lot of the math teachers in the school hated Kairi for being smarter than them. They were afraid that they would get fired since they didn't know as much math as a high schooler did. They detested giving her 100's on every exam, every quiz, EVERYTHING! Kairi knew that she was hated, yet just brushed it all off. They were just jealous peeps, right?

Her current teacher, Ms. Lockhart, especially seemed to hate Kairi. She always looked up books and the web to find a math problem that would have Kairi so stumped, it would put her right to her place. She was a pro in math herself, and she hated how Kairi was so overrated in education. She was furious when Kairi corrected her on a complicated math problem. Ever since then, she decided she would find a question that Kairi couldn't solve.

It was a particularly windy October day, when Ms. Lockhart burst happily into the math classroom, shaking her hands in excitement.

"I...I finally found it!" She excitedly told the class. "I finally found a math equation that NO ONE, that means nobody--" She paused to look at a amused Kairi, "--could solve!"

Kairi just raised her eyebrows and smiled a "you are so on" smile. Tifa returned one back, and then turned her back to the classroom. She grabbed a chalk from the dusty chalkboard and rapidly started to write an equation down. The whole class widened their eyes when they saw what she wrote-- especially Kairi.

What is the equation of love?

**What** plus **what** equals_ Love_?

Tifa looked back at the class, and smiled in triumph when she saw Kairi frozen on her seat.

"So...anyone know the answer to that?" She asked happily, looking around the class before diverting her attention to a nervous Kairi. "Kairi?" she asked, as Kairi immediately looked up at her raven haired teacher.

"I...uh...uhm...it's uhm..." Kairi started, not sure at all what to say. "U..undefined?" she finally replied.

"Nope!" Tifa replied a little way too enthusiastic. "You'll never find out!" she singsong.

Kairi looked a little flushed, as she once again wiped back her crimson red hair. Damn it, Tifa really had her stumped. It wasn't even a fair equation though! There were no numbers involved- just symbols! How was she supposed to solve something that had her so _confused_? Kairi let out a aggravated sigh as she scribbled down the equation hastily in her already number filled notebook.

"Is it… no solution?" Kairi asked, after pondering about it for a long while. Once again, Tifa smiled a showy, sly smile and shook her head.

"Nope!" Tifa cheerfully replied.

Kairi looked at Tifa with venom, before she turned back to her notebook to scribble more solutions. She rested her head down in both defeat and tire.

"Kairi, you--" Tifa started to brag, before she got interrupted by the bell. Tifa stumbled to the front of the room, yelling at her students to pay attention what she had to say. "You guys have until tomorrow to solve this problem! Bring it in tomorrow, I'll be in front of the door collecting the work!" Everyone stumbled out, ignoring her directions except Kairi and a few others.

"Grrr…" Kairi whispered angrily to herself. "Just watch me get it and laugh in your face, Ms. Fuckhard…" Kairi walked out the classroom door, stomping all the way.

* * *

Sora noticed an angry Kairi coming towards his way. She was giving off a dark aura, unlike the usually happy and bubbly one she gave off.

"Woah…" Sora raised his eyebrows as he saw her approach her locker-- which was three lockers away from his. "What happened this time, dearest Kairi?"

Kairi rolled her eyes and she turned her locker combination swiftly. "The usual. Tifa being a total bitch and testing my math skills." she sighed, as she opened her locker.

"And…this daily routine makes you especially pissed off today…why?" Sora asked, half uncertain if it was the right thing to say at that moment.

"Because…" she hissed, as she started to slam her books into her locker. "…she finally got to me-- I'm totally clueless."

Sora's delighted look quickly transformed into a stern one when he saw that she caught him looking relieved.

"Why are you smiling?!" Kairi asked in annoyance. "Shouldn't you be angsting with me?"

"I'm not smiling…I'm frowning, you see?" he asked, his goofy smile immediately turning to a goofy frown. Kairi couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Sora, even your serious face looks goofy to me!" she laughed, before closing her locker and locking it again.

"Hey! At least I made you laugh!" he smiled, as he carried her books. Ever since the first grade, Sora held all Kairi's books for her. It was like a unwritten tradition/rule they had. Yes, yes. Call her the slave master…but it was convenient, so whatever.

"You're right…" she agreed, as she intertwined her arms around his. Kairi didn't notice how much Sora was fumbling with her books or how red he was. All that was in her mind was how she was going to solve that damned equation…

"So…" Sora finally started, breaking the silence in the empty halls. "What exactly was the equation that had my poor, dear Kairi so stumped?" he asked.

"It's so stupid! It's like no use of numbers, just symbols and words…and argh!!" Kairi said, letting go of his warm hand and putting it on her red face instead.

"What exactly IS the equation? What did you have to solve for? Maybe I could help…?" he suggested, although he already knew the answer to that one. Kairi was a major math freak- a hundred times smarter than him in that subject. There was no way he could solve an equation that she couldn't. It wasn't possible…right?

Kairi looked dazed for a moment, before looking at Sora with doubt.

"Probably not…or maybe…either way, it doesn't really matter. I'll solve it eventually…the question was…to solve what the equation of **love** is." Kairi flatly said, her hopes rising a little. Maybe Sora would have an answer- he was pretty romantic, right?

Sora had a sour looking expression on his face when she finally told him, and replied "The equation of love?!…that's not--" he started, before he widened his eyes. Maybe this was God telling him a sign-- to finally ask her out! It was an once-in-a-lifetime chance, and maybe…maybe it was time he asked her out.

"It's not what?" Kairi asked, looking worried at the blank expression Sora had on his face.

As soon as Sora heard her concerned tone of voice, he snapped back to reality and smiled an enormous smile.

"I figured it out…" Sora said, his smile not moving a inch. Kairi widened her eyes in both surprise and in curiosity.

"Oh! Tell me!!" she begged, suddenly very intrigued to what he had to say.

"Nope…" Sora stubbornly replied. "Come meet me at eight tonight…on top of the school rooftop...then maybe I'll tell you the solution." he proposed.

The school rooftop was where Kairi and Sora always met to get away from their life for the time being. It was a serene place, where one could see the whole city view on top. Nobody really knew that there was access to a rooftop at the school campus, so it was usually always empty. The nicest and coolest breezes flew from all directions, and sometimes there was a perfect view of the sunset going down. All in all, the rooftop was Kairi and Sora's little secret sanctuary.

"On top of the rooftop at eight?!" Kairi asked, her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. "Why can't you just tell me right now or on the phone at eight or something?"

"That…" he replied, his eyes glittering in excitement and knowledge. "…is a secret." he whispered in her ear, before he ran off.

"Sora!!" she yelled in irritation. "Come back here!! Tell me or else!" she threatened, as she chased after him. She stopped as she realized she was never going to catch up to him, and watched him run until he was a little speck of nothing.

"You have my books…" she sibilated, as she realized he ran off with her books as well as his whole self.

* * *

Kairi looked at the time on her watch-- 7:20 p.m.. In about forty minutes, she would go meet up with Sora and hopefully have a valid answer for the equation. As soon as she got home, she worked furiously on the problem again-- mentally, anyways-- and yet hadn't gotten a single decent answer. These were what she came up with:

**Love:** Money + Hott person

**Love:** Youth + Attention

**Love:** Family + Friends

Yeah, it was pathetic, corny, and stupid. But she really couldn't think of anything else. Eventually she just gave up, giving the honor of solving the equation to Sora. After all, he sounded pretty confident before…

Kairi looked sleepily at her watch again, 7:25. It took her about fifteen minutes to get to her school, so she had to get ready by now. She took off her pajamas and quickly put on a American Eagle shirt and sweater, a pair of skinnies, and her glow-in-the-dark monkey Converses.

* * *

Sora was a nervous wreck, as he put down the last domino. It took him three hours to stack them all up perfectly, decorate the whole place, AND prepare for the perfect song. He looked all around him- roses, check. Ring, check. Candles, check. Horrible voice with memorized lyrics, check. Dominos, check.

He had everything perfectly prepared. All that he needed now was the auburn haired beauty to come up the stairs. His nervous hands shook, and every little footstep sounded like hers.

_Run baby run, don't ever look back… _

Sora jumped as high as about three feet from the piercing loudness of the song, before he realized it was just his stupid cell phone's ring tone. He looked at the caller ID- Kairi the awesome. His mouth turned dry and he swallowed hard, as he picked up the phone.

"Y…yeah, Kairi?" he answered, choking on his own words.

"Sora, I'm in front of the school now!" Kairi replied, not noticing one bit that he sounded nervously scared. "I'm coming up right now, so you better have a great answer." she threatened.

"Y…yeah! I do!" he confidently said. "Hurry and come up…" he said, as he mentally added "before I lose my confidence" in his head.

"Okay, okay…I'll see you soon." she said, before hanging up on him. Sora tried to close his phone again, but his hands went numb and he could see they were absolutely white from paleness.

He was so _not_ ready…

* * *

Kairi huffed and puffed as gruesomely she went up the ten flights of stairs she had to climb. She wondered how Sora got into the school in the first place- the security guard stopped her dead in the tracks. It was strange though. As soon as Kairi told the security guard her name, the security guard's face suddenly brightened in joy, as she immediately allowed her in. "Today is going to be the best day of your life!" she happily chirped to Kairi, before ushering her up the stairs. Everybody was acting oh-so-strange.

When Kairi finally reached the balcony, she took a deep breath in. For some absurd reason, she felt like if she opened the door, she would be opening a new pathway to her life. It felt like whatever was lying behind that door, was going to change her life forever.

"Ha, I'm just overreacting…" she quietly whispered to herself, as she turned the doorknob. "It's just all part of my…"

* * *

Sora and Kairi were face to face, her eyes on the scene around her, his eyes on solely on her bemused expression.

Kairi widened her crystal blue eyes, as she took into notice of the romantic scene in front of her.

There were a bunch of heart-shaped candles bordering the rooftop in a perfect square. The candles lit up the dim night, making everything glow in a majestic way. In the middle of it all was about a thousand dominos stacked up neatly. She wasn't too sure of what they were supposed to make out, but she really didn't mind all that much. There were heart-shaped balloons on the corner of the roof, saying things like "I love you", or "Can you be mine?"

Kairi looked at a very red Sora with sparkling eyes and whispered, "What's all this?"

Sora shifted his feet nervously, as he took out his guitar.

"Okay, Kairi." he finally spoke, placing his guitar in a playing position. "You wanted to know what the equation of love is…and I know the answer. I thought it'll be kind of lame to just tell you, so I'm actually going to sing a song for you…"

Kairi widened her eyes, her eyes not once dulling. Kairi nodded her head; a cue for Sora to go ahead. Sora smiled weakly, as he started to strum some notes on his guitar.

"_Couldn't help to notice you standing in the hall way_…" he sang lightly. Kairi's heart skipped a beat…since when was his voice so velvety, rich, and _sexy_?

"_Tears rolling down your face, girl… _

_I heard him telling you that he was sorry for breaking up with you… _

_But you're way too beautiful to cry. _

_Soon as he walked away, I came up from behind. _

_I told you joke to make you laugh, _

_I'm nothing like him girl, you do the __**math**_…"

Kairi realized that he was singing about her breakup with Riku. Her eyes warmed, as she engraved those heart-warming lyrics into he heart. Sora noticed her looking at him with adoration, and started to sing stronger.

"_Me __**plus **__you, I'll take that __**number**__. _

_**Multiply**__ your smile, __**minus**__ the drama. _

_Give me a __**fraction**__ of your heart, _

_I'll solve your __**problems**__, _

_Now put that together…_

_**We make up a perfect equation**__, equation, equation… _

_Me and you make up a perfect equation, equation, equation, equation… _

_**Me and you make up a perfect equation**_…"

Kairi's eyes opened wide in shock. Everything was started to become clear now…the equation of love…the whole rooftop idea, everything…

"_And you can __**count**__ on me. _

_Forget about your past; _

_I'll always put you __**first**__, never put you __**last**__. _

_Girl, you're my __**absolute value**__, _

_Have no fears, I'm here to save you. _

_Promise I won't change, I won't play those games. _

_Even when it rains, my feelings they stay the same… _

_Put me to the __**test**__ I haven't __**failed**__ yet. _

_Trust me I'll __**pass**__ girl, just do the __**math**__ cause_…"

Kairi wanted nothing more but to kiss him right then and there. She fought the urge to go right up to him, interrupt his amazing singing, and just _kiss_ him! So that was the feeling she had for him lately- _love_. She brushed it away, thinking it was mere nothing. He had helped her realized she was madly in love with him as well.

"_Me __**plus **__you, I'll take that __**number**__. _

_**Multiply**__ your smile, __**minus**__ the drama. _

_Give me a __**fraction**__ of your heart, _

_I'll solve your __**problems**__, _

_Now put that together…_

_**We make up a perfect equation**__, equation__, equation… _

_Me and you make up a perfect equation, equation, equation, equation… _

_**Me and you make up a perfect equation**_…"

Sora looked up at Kairi, saw that her smile was about to burst in happiness, and smiled one himself. He started to walk up closer and closer to her, still singing along the way.

"_You deserve the best, nothing less from me. Hold your hand, open doors, treat you like a lady. _

_All your dreams will come true, baby when you're with me…Don't fight yourself from him, I'm the __**half**__ you need_…"

He walked to the neatly piled stack of dominos, and flicked one down. The rest started to fall, slowly creating a message.

"_Me __**plus **__you, I'll take that __**number**__. _

_**Multiply**__ your smile, __**minus**__ the drama. _

_Give me a __**fraction**__ of your heart, _

_I'll solve your __**problems**__, _

_Now put that together…_

_**We make up a perfect equation**__, equation, equation… _

_Me and you make up a perfect equation, equation, equation, equation… _

_**Me and you make up a perfect equation**_…"

The dominos stacked down, and formed the letters, "SORA + KAIRI ". Then, the "", connected to a domino on the edge, which connected to a heart shape surrounding the whole message. Kairi looked at it in delight and amusement, never in her life has she seen someone put so much effort into doing something so sweet for her.

She hated that she wasted her tears on a worthless trash. She hated that she didn't notice her feelings and emotions for Sora until now. But most of all, she hated that the this day was going to end eventually. She wanted this memorable, spellbinding panoramic to never end.

Sora finished his song, and they both looked at each other, grinning crazy big smiles.

"Kairi…" Sora started, grabbing the roses near his side and putting them behind his back.

"Sora…" she whispered back, her voice sounding as harmonic as ever.

"I…I just wanted to finally say this to you…I always loved you as a friend…but one day, I realized my feelings weren't just limited to friendship anymore. I found out that I was truly in love with you. When Riku beat me to it, I was depressed as hell. I thought it was unfair that I had to be such a coward…whenever I did have the nerve to tell you, something always went wrong. Today, I finally it as a chance to tell you my true feelings…" Sora then held up the roses in front of her. It was a dozen roses- eleven pink roses, and one red rose right in the middle.

Kairi took the roses in pure bliss, her pale white hands touching his.

"Kairi…" he finally asked, as he saw her looking at him with adoring eyes. Their eyes met each other's, both sparkling in sheer joy. "Will you go out with me?"

Kairi giggled, as she took his hands to embrace him in a tight, warm hug.

"Do I even need to answer that?" she asked, as her face was on top of his shoulders, their arms tightly wrapped around each other.

"I…I was in denial." Kairi finally admitted, still tightly holding on to him. "I don't know why, but I was stubborn and I refused to believe in my true feelings as well…I was being stupid. Thank you for helping me find that missing piece I needed, although it was right in front of my face all along."

He finally let go of her, and when he did, he kissed her right in the lips. He had never felt softer lips in his life; she had never met a better kisser. She was seriously going to just drop down and melt into him.

When they finally did let go of each other, he whispered "Look inside the unique rose; the rose that stands out the most." She looked at him questioningly, but did as he told her to. She looked inside the single red rose amongst all the other pink rose, and there she found a silver ring. Her eyes glittered, as he put it on her finger.

"You are officially mine!" he declared, as he kissed her on top of her forehead.

"From now to_ infinity_!" she agreed, leaning in for another kiss.

So that was what the equation of love was…funny, huh? A math prodigy like her didn't have the slightest clue of solving it, and her lazy childhood friend not only solved it for her, but proved it by helping her realize her true feelings to him. She didn't care much at all about math anymore. She had a new obsession: **LOVE**...and of course, _**Sora**_! After all, they DID make a _perfect_ equation.

* * *

Kairi Misaki

Math Homework:

What is the equation of love?

**SORA + KAIRI**.

* * *

F -

Kairi, the world doesn't revolve around you! The equation of love is-- NOTHING. There is no such thing; it was a trick question! It humors me to think that you actually went through so much trouble and still couldn't figure it out. It was so simple! Haha. But, it's okay. You learn from your mistakes, capish?

_- Ms. Lockhart_.

* * *

Tifa Lockhart

: **Love deprived + Bitch + Jealous!**

_Oh look at that! Sora didn't need to help me at all with this one. _

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh wow...this was pretty cornyyy xD. But I hope you like it, Zesty. You could just replace the "Kairi"'s with your name; I'm sure that'll make you happy, right? (smiles) Yeah, you can tell I don't favor Tifa all that much. I don't have anything against her; I just don't like her...LOL. **

**But anyways, I hope anyone who read this really enjoyed it? **

**Please review, although I knew it was crappy! **

**I stayed up for 5 hours trying to finish it on time...**

**- xheartsparklex**


End file.
